Hunter Association
The Hunter Association (ハンター協(きょう)会(かい), Hantā Kyōkai) is a non-governmental organizationHunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 341 responsible for the testing and licensing of "Hunters" (ハンター, Hantā), individuals who have proven themselves through the rigorous exam to be elite members of humanity. With the passing of the Hunter Exam, an applicant is rewarded with a license to go almost anywhere in the world and do almost anything, thus declaring them Hunters. Typically, Hunters devote themselves to tracking down priceless items, mystical places, and the unseen wonders of the world. By the time the First Election for the 13th Hunter Chairman began, the Association counted 661 Hunters. After the events of the 289th Hunter Exam, the number is now close to 811; 150 of which are Provisional Hunters with limited licences for the Dark Continent voyage.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 34, Chapter 358 The Profession A Hunter's job is not only that of looking for treasures and hunting animals. True Hunters dedicate themselves to the protection of knowledge, people, and nature. They must preserve culturally precious items or species of animals and plants they are able to discover. Furthermore, they must also arrest criminals and in rare cases even fellow Hunters who have committed heinous crimes.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 1, Chapter 5 Hunter License A Hunter license is a type of card given exclusively to Hunters after they pass the Hunter Exam which proves the status of the owner and has multiple benefits. It provides free access to most of the public services and the permission to go almost anywhere in the world without a visa. It also grants the ability to kill without facing major legal consequences, although there are exceptions. A Hunter license also grants access to guarded information as well as being an easy way to get jobs. Furthermore, there are collectors willing to buy it for a fortune that would sustain the Hunter's family for generations. Hunter Bylaws # Hunters must hunt something. # All Hunters require a minimum level of martial proficiency. Being able to use Nen is the minimum level necessary.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 331 #* Kakin bodyguards who passed the 289th Hunter Exam are not required to know Nen and are designated as Provisional Hunters.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 348 # No matter what may happen, one who has become a Hunter will never have their title revoked. However, no matter the circumstances, a Hunter License will never be issued a second time. # Hunters may not hunt their fellow Hunters, except for those who have committed atrocities. # Hunters who achieve extraordinary accomplishments in a certain field will receive a star. # Veteran Hunters who have received a star, become superior officers, and have had their students receive a star will receive two stars. # Hunters with two stars who achieve extraordinary accomplishments in multiple fields will receive three stars. # If the Hunter in charge does not receive a minimum level of support, then they will have their post removed. In this case, the minimum level is the support from the majority of his fellow Hunters. If the seat of chairman becomes open, an election for the next chairman must happen immediately. The vice-chairman is to be left in charge until the new chairman is decided. # The chairman decides how new Hunters are chosen. But in order to make a great change in the existing method, he must receive support from the majority. # Everything not written here is to be decided by the chairman, vice-chairman, and their advisers. The chairman has the right to choose who becomes the vice-chairman and advisers. Hunter Positions and Ranks Chairman The Chairman, also known as Chief Executive, is the leader of the Hunter Association. He or she has the most power and authority within the organization. Chairmen have been seen communicating directly with the heads of V5.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 27, Chapter 288Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 345 * 11 unknown chairmen (former)Hunter × Hunter - Volume 30, Chapter 320 * Isaac Netero (former) * Pariston Hill (former)Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 335 * Cheadle YorkshireHunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 340 Vice Chairman The Vice Chairman is the second highest-ranking individual in the Hunter Association, exceeding even the staff advisors.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 30, Chapter 319 He or she is appointed directly by the Chairman, as per the 8th article. Should the position of Chairman be vacated, the Vice Chairman gains deputy power until the conclusion of the election. * Pariston Hill (former) * Cheadle Yorkshire (former) Staff Advisor Advisors assist the Chairman and Vice Chairman in matters not explicitly detailed in the Hunter Bylaws, and are appointed by the former. The Chairman can invest them with additional powers, such as tasking them with the organization of the chairman election. Under Chief Executive Isaac Netero, the advisors were 11 and, together with the Vice Chairman, made up an informal group known as "The Zodiacs". * Cheadle Yorkshire (former) * Ging Freecss (former) * Pariston Hill (former) * Botobai Gigante * Cluck * Gel * Ginta * Kanzai * KurapikaHunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 346 * Leorio Paradinight * Mizaistom Nana * Saccho Kobayakawa * Saiyu * Pyon Review Board The review board is a commission that assigns jobs to specific Hunters. Not even the Chairman is powerful enough to defy their decisions. Should a government or private business enlist the Hunter Association's help, and should that job receive many applications, the review board is tasked with assigning it going off skill and aptitude.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 22, Chapter 234 Exam Commission See also: Examiner (Category) The Exam Commission is tasked with the organization and management of the Hunter Exam.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 2, Chapter 12 The examiners are nominated by a board every year and supervise a trial without pay.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 1, Chapter 8 By the 9th article, the Chairman is also the Head of the Exam Commission and has the authority to decide on a method to select new members. However, examiners are largely free to choose the content of their trial, as long as they satisfy agreed-upon criteria. * Isaac Netero (former Head of Commission) * Cheadle Yorkshire (Head of Commission) 1 Star Hunters who have produced remarkable achievements in a particular field can be promoted to the status of Single-Star Hunters. * Bushidora AmbitiousHunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 326 * Cutie Beauty * Ickshonpe Katocha * MenchiHunter × Hunter - Volume 2, Chapter 11 * Morel Mackernasey * Sanbica Norton * TsezguerraHunter × Hunter - Volume 13, Chapter 125 2 Stars Hunters who fulfill the first 5 articles of the Hunter Bylaws, who hold an official position and who have mentored at least one junior student who has received one star can be promoted to the status of Double-Star Hunters. * Biscuit Krueger * Ging FreecssHunter × Hunter - Volume 5, Chapter 38 * Linne Hors-d'oeuvre * Mizaistom Nana * Saccho Kobayakawa * Teradein Neutral 3 Stars Hunters who fulfill the first 6 articles of the Hunter Bylaws and who have produced remarkable achievements in multiple fields can be promoted to the status of Triple-Star Hunters. This is the rarest and most difficult rank to obtain, and it is considered a great honor. The number of Triple-Star Hunters is about 10.Hunter × Hunter 2004 Databook, page 65 * Botobai Gigante * Cheadle Yorkshire * Pariston Hill Becoming a Hunter To become a Professional Hunter, two requirements have to be fulfilled: passing the Hunter Exam as well as the Secret Hunter Exam. Hunter Exam Finding the Exam The Hunter Exam takes place annually in the second week of January. All applicants are held in equal consideration. Reaching the area in which the Hunter Examination is held is an extremely difficult challenge because there are too many applicants each year for the Proctors to see them all. To reduce the number of applicants, the Hunter Association hires judges (like the Captain) to pick out the best candidates to proceed to the area where the Hunter Exam is held. If an applicant is deemed unworthy by one of these judges, they will be turned away even if they make it to the Examination site. Once this area has been reached, candidates have to make their way to the Hunter Examination site. However, no applicant knows when or where the Hunter Examination will be held and it is impossible to find without a Navigator. All candidates must find a Navigator to take them to the exam, but to do this they must pass a series of test and traps. In fact, the Navigators themselves will set up a test for the candidates to see if they are good enough to take the Hunter Exam. If such test is passed, the Navigators will take the applicants to the floor of the First Phase. The Hunter Exam The Hunter Exam is organized in a varying amount of Phases, with each Phase being designed to test the candidates' skills and potential—they are also used to reduce the number of candidates. There are usually 4 to 6 Phases required to complete the Hunter Exam. In the Nippon Animation adaptation of the anime, bonus stages are added to further test the candidates. The content of each Phase changes every year so as not to give an advantage to returning applicants, the Proctors change each year as well; Proctors decide what the Phases will test. Chairman Netero oversees the exam and settles disputes between Proctors when necessary. Known Hunter Exams 267th Hunter Exam Passed by: * Ging Freecss 287th Hunter Exam Passed by: * Gon Freecss * Kurapika * Hisoka Morow * Hanzo * Pokkle * Illumi Zoldyck * Leorio Paradinight 288th Hunter Exam Passed by: * Killua Zoldyck 289th Hunter Exam Passed by: * Theta * Salkov * Myuhan * Danjin The Secret Hunter Exam Although the formal examination annually occurs during the first week in January, there is a second, unstated part of the Hunter Examination that requires every Pro Hunter to go out into the world and accomplish: learning the basic principles of Nen. One only officially becomes a professional Hunter after passing the Exam; a Hunter is only considered as such by his peers when he learns how to use Nen. It doesn't matter how long it takes, but one will be unable to take on most Hunter jobs without learning the skill—Nen is seen as the minimum required martial skill to become a Hunter. To meet this requirement, a Hunter must either find a teacher and learn in secrecy (because doing so in public augments the risk of people with ill intent learning a potentially dangerous skill) or through a method known as Initiation. However, some already have knowledge of Nen before entering the exam and are thus instantly "qualified" if they pass it. It is known so far that all Hunters find a way to start their training shortly after the exam, therefore the difficulty of this requirement is reduced mostly to one's own adaptability to learn Nen. Types of Hunters Professional Hunters generally have a field of specialization. A Hunter who lack one is classified as "Rookie" (ルーキー, Rūkī). Alive/Active • Deceased • ''Unknown'' Archaeological Hunters Archaeological Hunter (遺(い)跡(せき)ハンター, Iseki Hantā—lit. meaning "Ruins Hunter" as in the Viz's translation) is a type of Hunter dedicated to uncovering, restoring, and preserving ruins in order to "revive" ancient societies.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 4, Chapter 35 Beast Hunters Hunters who feel a deep love for nature; their job involves the study and preservation of undiscovered animal species. There are two subcategories of Beast Hunter—Exotic Game Hunters and UMA (Unidentified Mysterious Animal) Hunters. Blacklist Hunters Blacklist Hunter (賞金首(ブラックリスト)ハンター, Burakkurisuto Hantā—base kanji lit. meaning "Bounty Hunter" as also called in the Viz's translation) is a type of Hunter whose skills are dedicated to tracking down dangerous and wanted criminals. Botanical Hunters Botanical Hunter (プラントハンター, Puranto Hantā—lit. meaning "Plant Hunter") is a type of Hunter with great knowledge about plants, that also search and collect them. Contract Hunters Hunters who are hired by corporations in order to do specific jobs, such as biological survey, ecological research or any other miscellaneous job. Crime Hunters Crime Hunter (クライムハンター, Kuraimu Hantā) is a type of Hunter who try to solve mysterious cases in the crime world. Deep Sea Hunters Deep Sea Hunter (シーハンター, Shī Hantā—simply "Sea Hunter" as in the Viz's translation) is a type of Hunter who operate in seas looking either for animals or treasures. Gourmet Hunters Gourmet Hunter (グルメハンター, Gurume Hantā) is a type of Hunter whose goal is to find and collect rare ingredients, then bring their flavors to life by using new and creative styles of cooking recipes. Hacker Hunters Hacker Hunter (ハッカーハンター, Hakkā Hantā) is a type of Hunter who have vast knowledge of computers and specialize in working with the Internet and dealing with cyber crimes. Head Hunters Head Hunter (ヘッドハンター, Heddo Hantā) is a type of Hunter who specialize in discovering and cultivating new talents. Information Hunters Hunters who love knowledge of all sorts and will go to great lengths to uncover rare or hidden bits of information. Common activities for Information Hunters include searching for rare books, hacking to retrieve protected data, and tracking down people who know desired facts. Jackpot Hunters Jackpot Hunter (懸賞金(マネー)ハンター, Manē Hantā——lit. meaning "Money Hunter"; base kanji meaning "Prize Money Hunter") is a type of Hunter who have only one goal: earning money, so they find rich people and make deals/contracts with them. Lost Hunters Lost Hunter (ロストハンター, Rosuto Hantā) is a type of Hunter who specialize in seeking those from whom contact has been lost, including members of the Hunter Association. Music Hunters Catered towards the musically talented, Music Hunter (ミュージックハンター, Myūjikku Hantā) is a type of Hunter, for example, in pursuit of rare musical pieces.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 8, Chapter 73 Paleograph Hunters Paleograph Hunter (古(こ)文(もん)書(じょ)ハンター, Komonjo Hantā—lit. meaning "Ancient Document Hunter") is a type of Hunter specialized into learning and translating ancient and lost languages. Poacher Hunters Poacher Hunter (密(みつ)猟(りょう)ハンター, Mitsuryō Hantā) is a type of Hunter dedicated to study animals and protect them from poachers. Poison Hunters Poison Hunter (ポイズンハンター, Poizun Hantā) is a type of Hunter specialized in various poisons and their pharmaceutical usage. Provisional Hunters Provisional Hunters (臨(りん)時(じ)の準協会員(ハンター), Rinji no Hantā——lit. meaning "Temporary Hunter"; base kanji meaning "Temporary Associate Member") are the bodyguards of the Kakin princes who passed Kurapika's screening during the 289th Hunter Exam. There are about 150. They were recruited as temporary support personnel so the Hunter Association could gain more allies in preparation for the expedition to the Dark Continent. The second Hunter Bylaw was modified so they could be admitted even if they could not use Nen. However, their licenses will expire after the voyage. Temp Hunters Temp Hunter (協(きょう)専(せん)のハンター, Kyōsen no Hantā) is a type of Hunter with governmental jobs subcontracted to them from the Hunter Association. Depending on the difficulty of the job and risks involved, they are guaranteed a standard fee for a job taken. Some Hunters choose to make this their career and are subsequently ridiculed by professional Hunters for doing so. The Hunter Association receives a plethora of applications depending on the job, and a review board assigns Temps based upon their skills and aptitude. There are 200 Temp Hunters in the Association. Terrorist Hunters Terrorist Hunter (テロリストハンター, Terorisuto Hantā) is a type of Hunter specialized into tracking down terrorists and into preventing terrorist attacks. Treasure Hunters Treasure Hunter (トレジャーハンター, Torejā Hantā) is a type of Hunter who scour the world in search of rare and valuable items. A Stone Hunter (ストーンハンター, Sutōn Hantā) could be considered a subtype whose quest is for precious stones and gems or related specific jewelry.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 14, Chapter 138 Trouble Hunters Trouble Hunter (お悩(なや)みハンター, O Nayami Hantā—or "Problem Hunter" in the Viz's translation). Specifics Unknown. Virus Hunters Disease Hunter (難(なん)病(びょう)ハンター, Nanbyō Hantā—lit. meaning "Intractable/Incurable Disease Hunter") and Virus Hunter (ウイルスハンター, Uirusu Hantā) are types of Hunters who try to find new elements to cure immedicable diseases. Youth and Beauty Hunters Youth and Beauty Hunter (かわ美(び)ハンター, Kawa Bi Hantā—or "Cute Hunter" in the Viz's translation) is a type of Hunter whose main goal is to maintain the beauty of people and make them look younger despite their age. Trivia * "D Hunter" is the eponymous protagonist of a book narrating the adventures of a Hunter.Hunter × Hunter Special, Kurapika's Memories Part 1 It is unknown if that is one of the specializations available to Hunters or if that is merely the character's name. * Of the 100 richest people in the world, 60 are Hunters. References id:Asosiasi Hunter Category:Group Category:Hunter